His Angel of Serenity
by TanarWater
Summary: He has always loved her, but also always thought that his tainted hands would be to dark for her light. Thought that he might hurt her, his angel. So he has distanced himself from her? But how will her friends take to that. Oneshot NarutoSMGaaraUsagi


This is a oneshot sonfic in a sailor moon / Naruto crossover it is centred around Usagi.

_Shimmering so bright  
Guiding light, divine_

Usagi sat on a tree branch watching the sunset, she barely moved as a pale redhead landed beside her. Barely making a sound as he sat down next to her on the branch.

"You're watching the sunset again," He spoke, merely stating a fact while he stared at her from the corner of his eye, marveling at how the evening sunset sparkled off her golden mane of hair.

"It is beautiful is it not?" She never once took her eyes off the setting sun to look at him, yet he jut wanted to stare into her deep crystal eyes.

_  
Flow along the sea  
Of fading stardust_

Gently the wind blew through her hair, sending the silken locks trailing behind her, he had always wondered how she battled with that much hair, and she never seemed to trip over it. How he had longed to run his hand though the silken spun gold but he never dared himself to touch it, his tainted hands would stain her purity if he touched her. He did not think he deserved to be near such an angel.

_  
Reminisce the touch  
Over the hands you still clutch_

He though over the time he had first met the angel, as he liked to call her.

He had been injured during a fight with one of the assassins sent to kill him and collapsed next to a stream. Only to wake up in a bed with the smell of frying eggs and bacon coming from a room next to the one he was in.

He had sat up and was about to get out of the bed when a heavenly being came through the door carrying a tray of breakfast, or so he thought at the time. Later he came to the conclusion that Usagi was and angel as only an angel could be as beautiful, kind and gentle, yet still strong as her. As she nursed him back to health he had found himself falling in love with her. It was not just her kindness and looks, he was amaized by her fighting ability, that although she was so small she had such strength within her. He had properly realised that he was in love when she had been hurt, the sight of her, lying there in her own blood, had brought his blood to a boil. The demon wihing him had been roaring and he had let it loose on her attackers, compleatly decapitating them.

_  
We'll belong lost in the past  
Left to emancipate_

He had watched her from the shadows and sidelines he had vowed that he would always love an protect her. Yet he never dared to come close, he feared that the demon within him may strike out and harm the angel before him._  
_

_We pray among the clouds  
In the pitch blackness of night_

He had been jealous of Naruto for his close friendship with her, yet he had been glad when he realized that it was only friendship and no romantic emotions were involved.

Many a night he had prayed that he would one day be able to come close to the girl, but he was always worried that he would hurt her or taint her light in some way, so he never tried to.

One day Naruto had confronted him about his feelings for Usagi, he had been angry then and had been preparing to attack the fox carrier. Naruto, though, had yelled at him telling him to get his brain in order, saying that he was confusing Usagi this way and either had to stick up and say his feelings or leave her alone.

_  
Our voices ascend to the stars  
_

He had talked then, told Naruto his fears of harming her. Naruto had just laughed, saying; "I'm the carrier of the fox am I not? In all the time I have known her nothing has ever happened to her, Usagi's a strong girl, if your feelings are true you'll be alright. Trust me." He had been startled then, thinking that maybe he had a chance.

_There's will to overcome  
Though we stumble and fall  
_

Team 7 had to go away on a mission then, while he had to wait for their return. When the finally returned, Usagi had been wounded. He sat by her bedside hoping for the best while she lay, unmoving, as Sakura tried to tend her wounds.

She had made it through, but he had then realized how close he had come to losing her. When she had recovered he admitted his feelings for her. Expecting rejection he had waited with his head bowed only to be surprised as she grasped him in a tight hug whispering how she never thought he would say it and how she had been waiting to tell him she felt the same.

_  
In this serenity  
Eternity_

They had become a couple then, telling the other a few weeks later. He had been surprised at the amount of support he had been given. Naruto had slapped him on the back and congratulated him on finally saying it while Sasuke told him to protect the girl he saw as a little sister. Kakashi had said that he needn't be afraid of hurting Usagi, as his affection for her was too large to let the demon within him to attack her.

_We ask the starry sky  
The reason to keep on our cruise_

They had traveled together for a while, killing the assassins that came to kill him. While Usagi traveled with a smile everyday he found himself smiling with her, each smile she saw as a triumph, an step closer to making him fully happy.

_  
Why we suffer and  
Struggle 'til end_

'I'll always be happy with you' he had though when she told him why she though his smiles were accomplishments.

_  
Though the darkness may prevail  
Alighted heart shall avail  
_

He drape his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, "Yes the sunset is beautiful, but not as much as you,"

She leaned against him.

"I love you Usagi," he had said

"Love you, Gaara," he herd her whisper into his shoulder, and his heart nearly exploded in happiness.

_  
In this serenity  
Eternally_

End oneshot

Just something I had to get out my head

The song is 'In this serenity' by Mayumi Gojo


End file.
